


Time and Space

by probablysleepingin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Sadstuck, Swearing, Time Travel, implied sex, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysleepingin/pseuds/probablysleepingin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creative Title I know.<br/>///<br/>“Are you a superhero?” She asked, reaching out to touch the boy in red’s cape again.												“Yeah, I am actually.” He laughs, scuffing up her black locks. “I’m Dave."<br/>She pouted, and crossed her arms. “That’s dumb, superheros are supposed to have cool names. Not lame ones like Dave.” Her voice was stern, but amusing in the way a squeaky four year old normally is. This was the girl he knew and loved, and shaking his head he plonked himself down on the floor in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Space

He’s leaning against a nearby tree, red eyes watching intently behind shades when she sees him. Honestly it’s hardly his fault he hadn’t noticed her, she was so little and before he knew it she was tugging on his cape. He spins around and yanks his cape up in his arms, making it bunch up like a red blanket. 

“Yo, don’t touch the-“ He stops and gets a good look at the girl, black hair tied back in piggy tails, green eyes wide behind round glasses. “Cape.” 

He blinks once, twice, and inwardly groans. Of course, of course he’d run into her. Dropping the red fabric he knells down to the girl’s height, taking in the look of awe that sparkled over her eyes. Well that’s a first, he mused. 

“Are you a superhero?” She asked, reaching out to touch the boy in red’s cape again. 

“Yeah, I am actually.” He laughs, scuffing up her black locks. “I’m Dave.”

She pouted, and crossed her arms. “That’s dumb, superheros are supposed to have cool names. Not lame ones like Dave.” Her voice was stern, but amusing in the way a squeaky four year old normally is. This was the girl he knew and loved, and shaking his head he plonked himself down on the floor in front of her. 

“Look, Jade, I can’t stick ‘round for very long. Sad, I know, you’ve just met you’re first superhero and he’s already ditchin’ so he can kick it through time like the total stud he his, but that’s just the way it is sometimes, y’know?” Jade nodded, pretending to understand, but Dave already knew she didn’t. Then, with a start she looked up from his cape and furrowed her eyebrows. 

“How’d you know my name?” 

Well, shit. That one was him, Dave really hadn’t meant to let that one slip, but hey, timelines and shit, it was probably meant to play out like that. He might have been a Knight of Time but shit if he knew fuck all about it.  
Shrugging his shoulders, Dave supposed the truth was the only appropriate course of action to take here. “I’ve met you before, in fact I’ve met older you. You get really tall.” Jade seems to accept that answer, nodding thoughtfully, as if it was the only reasonable explanation.

“Do I get taller then you?” 

“Nah.” Dave laughs, standing up again and brushing his clothes down. “Wanna see something cool?” He asks, and Jade nods eagerly. Dave takes those wide eyes and her buck tooth grin and saves it, because this is the last time He’s ever going to see her. But he reminds himself, she’s still got a life time to live through their time together. The thought almost makes him smile.

“Okay, you ready?” He asks again, and again, she nods. She’s chewing on her nails now, a habit she never really got rid of.  
Breathing deeply, Dave shakes out all his limbs, more for show and to make Jade laugh then anything. He can’t say good bye, he just can’t bring himself to do it, not when he knows, and he’s already had to say it so many times now. Tears stinging at his eyes he clicks his fingers, again for show, before vanishing. Jade looks around, clapping loudly, completely oblivious to the fact that Dave wouldn’t be coming back. 

She runs around for the next hour, looking behind trees and bushes, hoping to find the clad in red time traveler. Jade ends up returning home looking defeated, on the verge of tears and wondering if she’d dreamed Dave up in the first place.

The next time Jade sees Dave she’s fourteen, and it’s been ten years. She’s late to class, and cursing herself for locking her dog Bec outside the night prior, he always had been her own personal alarm clock. She’s turning around the corner when she collides with him. She stumbles back, apology lost on her lips when she sees him. He’s lacking the cape she remembers, but those shades are still firmly in place on his face, blonde hair now askew atop his head. She feels something stir in the pit of her stomach, a sense of security and he feels like the future. 

Dave sees her again and feels his stomach recoil away in shame, all the things he’d done, and everything he’s yet to do in her timeline. She’s shorter then he remembers, and she hasn’t really grown into herself yet. But fuck, she’s still gorgeous and he’s still in awe every time he sees her. 

They speak at the same time.

“It’s you!” 

“Aw, fuck.”

There’s another silence, and Jade doesn’t even care that she’s missing class anymore. In fact, she’s a little insulted, it’s been ten years and that’s all he’s got to say? “What’s that supposed to mean?” She asks, taking a step forward and poking his chest. “You pop up in my garden one day in some red get up, and reappear ten years later and all you have to say is ‘Aw, Fuck.’?” 

He raises an eyebrow. Red getup? So he does go God Tier. Sweet, he thinks, but then again he kind of already knew. That sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that came with knowing the outcome of a timeline and traveling throughout it. The same feeling he got when he thought about seeing Jade again, he always just knew. He grabs Jade’s wrist, tempted to pull her close like he remembers he used to, and he craves it so desperately. But he’s reminded that she’s only fourteen, she’s only met him twice, and they haven’t done any of that yet. 

He lets go and shrugs his shoulders. “What, can’t a superhero spit a few vulgarities here and there? Jeez, Harley, It’s not like you’re yee high and are gonna have heart failure just because I dropped an explosive F bomb all over you’re girly innocence or some shit like that.” 

She’s smiling again, and then she’s laughing. Because he doesn’t even look like a superhero anymore, he’s rambling and he’s said her last name, something she’d never told him. She recalls him telling four year old her that he’s met older her, and she wonders for a moment just how much older and in what context. She doesn’t think about it for long because for some reason she’s so happy he’s here with her, and she throws herself at him in a bone crushing hug. 

Jade expects Dave to throw her off, they hardly know each other after all, but he slides his arms around her waist, holding her as if he’s done it times before. The thought that he possibly might of crosses her mind, but she doesn’t say anything. Dave pulls back, small smile set on his lips as he speaks. 

“I was just about to ditch before you rammed into me like some sorta Harley grenade, sending us flying in every direction in a mass of heart felt profanities and embraces.” Dave realises he’s rambling, cheeks flushing red, even though this Jade hasn’t claimed to find that aspect of him attractive yet. “You don’t really need to go to school on a Monday, do you?” 

She shakes her head, no way was she going to let him disappear a second time. Dave decides he’ll stick around longer this time. 

He sticks around until Jade’s last year of high school, and he doesn’t want to go, honestly. He would give anything to stay with her, but the twisting in his gut and the constant ticking of a clock in ears was a dreadful reminder that his time was running out, even if he couldn’t really run out of the thing that was his existence. He’d keep the memories of them studying, but not really studying, in her bedroom until the wee hours of the morning. He’d keep the memories of her laughing, and holding her gently. He’d remember her birthday, when he gave her his pendant (a little red thing, with a lighter red gear logo in the center of it). He’d remember the curve of her face, because these where the things he’d miss the most. 

He’d miss existing with her. 

It was the night of her prom, and Dave was determined to give her the night of her life. He picked her up, fighting with the red tie that hung loosely around his neck, and when he saw her he was in absolute awe. Her dress was space themed, and he honestly wasn’t surprised, she’d always seen the beauty in the universe. But then Jade pulled him into a hug and he saw the other teen standing behind Jade and Dave was painfully reminded that he wasn’t the one taking her to prom. He wasn’t even dating her, even if he was painfully in love with her, and always would be. 

“Dave! You didn’t have to get dressed up, y’know.” She giggled, scuffing up his hair, an action that was meant to be endearing, but made his heart clench in all the wrong ways. 

“Uh, Jade.” The kid behind her spoke up. “Why’s Dave here?” 

Dave, always one with words, beat Jade to answering him. “Chill, dude. I’m only here to drop you lovebirds off and all that shit, make sure you don’t knock Harley here up. I’m also tonight’s entertainment. Cool kid and all, everyone wants to hear the ill beats I’m spittin’.” Dave paused, shoving his hands in his pockets and retrieving his car keys. “John, was it? I guess we better get going.” 

Dave stood behind the turn tables, watching the schools population dance and have a chance of a normal life. He frowns when he sees Jade dancing with John, she looks uncomfortable, but not willing to say anything. She liked John because of the sense of permanency he brought with him, there was no risk of him being swept away with every ticking of the clock. Dave ditches the turn tables, letting whatever mixtape he’s got in play undisrupted, and pushes through the crowd until he’s tapping on Jade’s shoulder.

“Can I have this dance?” He asks, but not really looking for an answer. John knows this, can see it in Dave’s body language, and tells Jade he’ll be okay on his own for one song. But one song turns into two, and that turns into three and soon enough Dave’s mixtape is coming to an end and Dave knows he’s going to have give up this perfect moment soon.

“I have to go soon, I can’t stick around forever.” He whispers in her ear, they’re bodies are unbelievably close, but it’s not close enough for Dave. He could slip away any moment, and he has to let her know how he feels. 

“I know.” She mumbles out, her voice sounds hoarse, like she’s trying not to cry, and Dave hates that he does that to her. “I can see it when you space out, when a room is really quite and all you can do is listen to the ticking of the clock. You look so sad.” 

Dave could never give enough credit to how smart Jade was, she was too good for him. 

“Where will you go?” She asks, hands gripping the fabric of his shirt, she’s crying now. Dave can’t see the tears, but he can feel his shirt getting wet. 

“I don’t know.” He answers honestly, his own voice shaking lightly. “But I’m scared.”  
He pulls back, letting go of her for a moment and taking his shades off and tucking them into his pants pocket. His eyes are watery, and he sees Jade flinch away from his red irises. “I’ve never been scared before, but I know something bad is gonna happen. Something only I can do, but I.” He pauses, drawing in a shaky breath. “I don’t want to leave you.” 

“Oh Dave.” She whispers, hand on his check. 

“I love you.” He whispers, voice broken  
.  
And then they’re kissing, and he knows just how to do it. Knows the way her lips mold against his, and he missed the way their bodies curved together. The kiss was messy, and they were both crying, but it was the best kiss Dave had ever had with her, and his heart clenches again, but in a good way this time. 

Then someone taps on his shoulder, and Dave turns around only to be knocked back by the force of John’s fist in face. His nose is bleeding, and John’s yelling but Dave can barely hear him over the ticking that’s started up in his ears. 

“What the fuck, Strider!?” John yells, grabbing the collar of Dave’s shirt and pulling him back so they’re face to face. Everyone is staring at them now, and Jade’s crying again, her hands over her mouth.

Dave wonders if she can hear the ticking too. 

“It’s not my fault I make all your girlfriends drool.” Dave laughs, he’s about to go missing in front of an entire senior year level, he may as well make himself out as the ‘coolkid’ everyone knows him to be.

The ticking gets louder, and it’s almost deafening when John hits him again, knocking Dave to the floor.  
He’s breathing heavily and he’s pretty sure his nose is broken, but then John’s coming at him again and Dave’s leg shoots up on its own accord, knocking the wind out of John. Dave’s the one standing over John now, and his nose is dripping blood everywhere. Dave was going to leave him there, but then over the ticking he hears John wheeze out, “Whore!” And Dave just knows it’s directed at Jade and Dave isn’t going to stand for that. 

He’s mad, madder than he’s ever been, and all he can see is red as he kneels down beside John, yanking him by the collar. He sees John flinch, and for once, Dave is grateful for the intensity of his red eyes.  
The ticking, continuous, and it won’t stop. He can’t even hear himself when he speaks 

“Striders the name don’t you fucking forget.” 

And then he’s gone, and all that’s left is the air that was around him and the blood that dripped from his nose. 

The last time they meet Jade is twenty five and Dave has never met her before. Jade passes him in the street, almost not realizing it was him, but out of the corner of her eye she sees the blonde hair and turns around so fast she almost falls on her face. She’s pushing through the crowd on the street and grabs his arm, yanking him back into a hug. Jade thinks she might cry. 

“Dave! Dave, Dave ohmygod, it’s you!” 

His arms are awkwardly patting her back. 

“Uh, do I know you?” 

And then Jade really does cry. 

Dave freaks out, because what the fuck why is this chick crying? Why did she know him? And then Dave remembered just how confusing timelines could be, and how much he hated them, but also loved them for bringing him such a beautiful women. 

“I’m Jade Harley, you dumbass!” 

The name didn’t ring any bells, so Dave figured this was his first encounter with her, and possibly her last with him. So he pulled her in close and stroked her hair and pretended to know her until he did. 

And Dave had never been happier pretending. He found he loved finding out what her favorite color was, and how she hated the rain because she couldn’t see the stars, and that even though she’d always wanted to, she hadn’t left Texas in fear she’d never see him again. 

They were lying in Dave’s bed when she brought it up. 

“I always wanted to move to some far away island or something, but I couldn’t get past the thought of never seeing you again. And if I was given a choice to do it all over again, I’d wait for you every time.” 

That was the first time Dave Strider smiled. He smiled a big, stupid, toothy grin and pressed his lips to Jade Harley’s in a feeble attempt to push all the love he felt for this women into one simple act. 

“I love you Jade Harley, and I’ve loved you since you threw yourself at me in the street and I’ll keep loving you until time itself is no longer a concept.” And he kissed her again, kissed away the gleeful giggles that where erupting from her mouth, and he kissed down her neck and he needed all of her.  
Needed to know every curve of her body, every noise she’d make, where her awkward tan lines where. 

And then she said it too. 

“I know Dave Strider, and I love you too.” 

Dave feels like crying because no one’s said they love him before and here is this amazing girl with the brightest eyes, who knows how his body fits in every way, and she loves him. 

Dave stays for as long as he can, but he knows that’ll never be enough. He stays long enough to do everything a normal couple should get to do, he stays long enough to marry Jade, and he stays long enough to see their blonde haired kid (who he hopes doesn’t inherit his aspect) be born. He stays long enough to love Jade in all the ways he never thought was possible. 

But then the ticking in his ears starts again, so he sits Jade down and tells her everything. Tells her that time demands his attention, and that there are other timelines that he needs to save, other outcomes he has to fix. He tells her that, he just knows that this is the last time she’ll get to see him, Jade just nods because its okay, he still has a life time to experience everything they’ve been through together. 

Jade cries. She cries and kisses him and wishes he could stay and fix the timeline where they’re together forever. She cries and makes sure he knows he’s loved because she remembers the superhero she’d met when she was four, clad in red and looking so scared. And she never wants Dave to feel like that again. 

“You’re my superhero, Dave. You always have been.” She whispers against his lips, holding on because maybe, maybe if she holds tight enough he won’t be able to leave. “And you always will be.” 

And then he’s gone.


End file.
